darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan Aensland
Background Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland. Berial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Berial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Berial, her adoptive father and head of the Aensland House, split her soul in three to protect her. Morrigan grew up without knowing this. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Berial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. About Aensland succubi It is generally said that the Succubus race absorbs the spirit of the opposite sex and uses it as their own energy source. But the succubi that live in the Aensland family are slightly different. They create a special secretion liquid in their body when they are either physically or mentally stimulated. They use this liquid to maintain their life. If one were to be trapped inside a small secluded area, she would die within two days due to the lack of stimulus. This is because the liquid needed to maintain her life can't be secreted. But to make up for this, they have become able to look into the dreams of others. When no stimulus was given, they evolved other ways to look for excitement. When a creature dreams, a special secretion liquid is formed in the brain. A succubus can take this liquid from the outside. Those who have been robbed feel a strange feeling, as if one's dream was completely taken away. This is quite different from not having any memory of a dream. This liquid, which the succubus robbed, is dissolved into the body of the succubus and is composed. Appearances In the Darkstalkers series *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' In other video games *''Capcom vs. SNK: Mellennium Fight 2000'' *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'': Mark of the Millennium 2001 *''Cross Edge'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Including a "Lilith"-style form) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' (Not only playable but also appears in Wolverine's ending) *''Namco X Capcom'' *''Project X Zone'' *''SNK. vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK. vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK. vs Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''SNK. vs Capcom: Match of the Millennium'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes'' *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom'' 3 Cameos in other games *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (Portrait on the Underworld stage as well as in Demitri's ending) Other apperances Morrigan was a central antagonist in the Darkstalkers the Animated Series, being forced by Pyron to work under Demitri, who in turn worked under him. She is also in the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge ''OVA. Trivia *During the development of ''Darkstalkers, Morrigan was originally going to be a vampire along with Demitri. This was of course changed later but the bat theme still remains in her design. *﻿It has been a running joke (and a point of criticism) among fans that Morrigan has used the same sprite since her first appearance, despie this not being the case, and like others, had there sprites changed with new animations in most game apperances. The introduction of her 3D character model in Tatasunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes ''changed this. *As arguably the most well-known ''Darkstalkers character, Morrigan has made more appearances outside of Darkstalkers games than any other character in the franchise. *Morrigan was the first female Capcom character announced for Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan recieved a DLC costume based on an outfit she wore in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA, and similarly in one of her winning poses. This outfit was also available for free when pre-ordering the game from GameStop as the costume is grouped with the Femme Fatale pack that includes alternate costumes for X-23, Storm, and Chun-Li. *In Marvel vs Capcom 3, Morrigan is localized with a Scottish accent (although her voice actress, Siobhan Flynn, is Welsh). *She was named After the Celtic Crow Goddess. *In Skullgirls, one of Ms.Fortune's color palettes is a reference to Morrigan. *In Blazblue, one of Litchi's color palettes is a reference to Morrigan. *Lili Rochefort in ''Tekken 6 ''can be customized to Resemble Morrigan *Morrigan is a recurring character in a fan comic strip, Life.Draw(spriteBatch). Sprite Official artwork Also see *Demitri Maximoff *Lilith External links *Capcom Database: Morrigan *Strategy Wikia: Morrigan Category:Characters Category:Females